


speak

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, sam hearing dean's voice for the first time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is deaf and mute, he gets a cochlear implant and hears Dean's voice for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak

Dean leans against the trunk of the Impala, a cigarette between his lips, smoke rolling off the end. His head is turned to the right, watching the road, eyes squinted slightly in an effort to keep the sun out of them. Lifting a hand, he wraps his fingers around the filter of his cigarette and takes a long drag before pulling it away. He exhales slowly and almost chokes when he sees Bobby’s truck coming down the road, slowing down before it gets to their driveway.

He drops the cigarette, snuffing it out with the heel of his boot, and straightens up, hands shoved into his pockets.  Every fiber of Dean’s body is thrumming in anticipation and anxiety, his eyes never leaving Bobby’s truck, not even when he pulls into the driveway. With his heart pounding and his legs shaking, Dean somehow manages to take a step forward, moving toward the passenger side door, opening it with a grin on his face.

‘ _Hey Sammy,’_  Dean signs to his baby brother, chewing on the inside of his cheek, not completely sure if he should try talking yet or not. His brother looks up at him, smiling faintly as he climbs out of the truck, grabbing his bag from the seat. Dean backs up, giving Sam some room, and watches him move, frowning at the bald spot on the side of his head. He knows that it’s there for a good reason, but he’s still sorry to have seen some of Sam’s gorgeous hair go.

“He doesn’t have it hooked up right now,” Bobby says, shutting his door before rounding around the front of the truck. “Said he was waiting until he got home to try it out - so you would be the first thing he hears outside of the hospital.”

Tears rim Dean’s eyes and he swallows thickly, nodding to Bobby. “How was the trip?” He asks, putting a hand on Sam’s elbow, ushering him toward the house.

“Quiet; no signing or anything like that. I think Sam’s just tired, and I think he wanted to get home.” Bobby smiles at his boys, ruffling Sam’s hair lightly, causing the kid to smile. A soft laugh leaves Dean’s chest and he nods, leading Bobby and Sam to the house, opening the door for them.

Sam’s the first in and he drops his things on the couch, opening his smallest bag first. He pulls out something small and Dean raises an eyebrow, shutting the door before leaning against it. He and Bobby watch Sam carefully, Dean’s expression one of curiosity, Bobby’s one of anxiousness.

“I’m going to go see if you’ve got any beer left,” Bobby says, clapping Dean on the shoulder before walking toward the kitchen. He gives Sam a smile on the way and Sam reciprocates it, before he hooks up the small device, which makes Dean feel even more amazed than before.

‘ _Are you ready?_ ’ Sam signs once he’s turned toward Dean, the implant hooked over his ear. Dean swallows hard, nodding his head slowly as he walks toward his brother, slipping both hands into his back pocket. He watches as Sam touches the implant - undoubtedly turning it on - and he bites back a chuckle when he watches the kid’s face contort.

‘ _Okay, talk_.’ Sam signs quickly, hands pressed against his chest and his fingers interlaced. Swallowing hard, Dean nods and wets his lips, lifting a hand to run through his hair, tugging it lightly.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean says in a quiet voice, though keeping it loud enough for Sam to hear. His eyes never leave Sam’s face and, the moment he speaks, the kid’s eyebrows lift and a grin spreads across his face.

‘ _Again_.’ Sam’s fingers move quickly, repeating the word over and over until Dean laughs, nodding his head, giving into Sam’s requests. His heart is hammering in his chest from the way the kid’s face lights up whenever he makes a noise and Dean swallows again.

“What do you want me to say, Sammy?” The words fall from Dean’s lips in an even tone, and Sam smiles the whole time, his fingers telling Dean to keep going. “I love you,” Dean whispers, chewing on his lower lip, watching as tears start to rim Sam’s eyes.

‘ _I love you too_ ,’ Sam signs before he steps forward, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, face buried against his chest. Laughing quietly, Dean wraps an arm around Sam’s back, resting the other on his shoulders, his fingers in Sam’s hair.

It takes a moment for all of this to sink in and Dean chuckles, swallowing thickly, sniffling. “I can’t believe you can  _finally_  hear me. You have no idea how happy this makes me, Sammy.” Dean moves his chin and rests it on top of Sam’s head, closing his eyes, sighing contently.

‘ _Me too_ ,’ Sam signs against his back, fingers hesitating before the work out, ‘ _your voice is beautiful_.’ He blushes against Dean’s chest, eyes clenched together, his breath coming out soft. Shaking his head, Dean laughs again, much softer this time, and nuzzles his face against Sam’s hair, mumbling, “Glad you think so, Sam.”

‘ _Always thought it was beautiful_ ,’ Sam’s fingers work slowly to sign out each word and Dean swallows, pulling his head away from Sam a bit. He doesn’t say anything; his fingers continue to pull through Sam’s hair slowly, his breathing short and quiet as he revels in the moment and tries not to cry.


End file.
